


Martha chronicles

by discount_tires



Category: Martha - Fandom
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bob (genre), Cock Worship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Magic Cock, Magical Healing Vagina, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prostitution, Shoe Kink, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Talking Vagina, Tentacle Dick, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discount_tires/pseuds/discount_tires
Summary: a tale of true love.just pure and true love.





	Martha chronicles

it was a dark and stormy night. the air was thick but martha felt calm. she had been walking home from her local fabric store that only sells animal prints and leather. its her 2nd favorite store and where she has worked for the past 84 years. as she walked she suddenly noticed the familiar glow of the tall and luminescent 7/11 sign. 7/11 is her favorite store, not only because of its great deals on expired milk, but also because its where her best friends work and hang out everyday. it is also her favorite store because it sold her the most precious discount item in her life. her prostitute boyfriend/soulmate Bob Duncan. Martha goes to the breakroom where her friends are gathered. Martha loves them all very much. some may say they are failures because they all dropped out of school and they spend their time selling unsolicited pictures of elbows on the dark web but they are actually very respectable. they helped rehabilitate Bob Duncan after he was in an accident with a Vulturine Guineafowl, which martha is forever greatful for. Martha spots Bob Duncan sitting on top of the fridge and goes to kiss his feet when suddenly the door bursts open to reveal marthas ex! "TI-84 Plus!" they all gasp "w-w-w-what are you doing here?" martha asks TI-84 Plus remains silent, she simply graphs a linear function. but martha understands. she always has. she runs to her and they make love. Bob Duncan is devastated and crawls into the refrigerator. everyone else sits still as they weep.


End file.
